bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Destral (Island)
The Isle of Destral was the largest of the infamous bases of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Destral was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe and became the main headquarters of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Many species of Rahi were created in the fortress's laboratories by the Makuta stationed there. Later, the Brotherhood's purpose became to protect the universe from threats, and the Makuta were assigned to supervise various domes throughout the Matoran Universe. After the Brotherhood's betrayal, Destral was utilized as a headquarters and command point for their wars, along with being the location for many experiments. When the Toa Hagah discovered the Brotherhood's betrayal, they raided the fortress on Destral and stole the Kanohi Avohkii and the Makoki Stone before defeating Teridax. However, four of them were ambushed by Roodaka and mutated into Rahaga. When Norik and Iruini tried to save their teammates, they were mutated as well. .]] Destral was also affected by the quake caused by the Great Cataclysm, leveling the fortress on it, although it was eventually rebuilt. Even though Destral did not seem to be barricading itself from visitors, it was filled with hidden weapons and traps, and protected by a garrison of well over one-hundred Rahkshi. More recently, strange creatures were found around the area Destral was before teleporting away. They appeared to be dead mutant forms of Kraata. These were in fact experimental stages of Shadow Leeches. Destral is presently anchored near the entrance on the western wall of Karda Nui. Order of Mata Nui member Trinuma deposited Vezon on the island, where he was captured by Rahkshi and interrogated by Tridax, the Makuta left in charge of Destral at the time. Tridax discovered that Vezon lied about Destral's teleportation system being sabotaged, and as he was about to kill him, the island was attacked by the Order of Mata Nui. Tridax left to carry out his orders, which were to teleport the island near Metru Nui and seize the Island City. However, he first headed towards a sub-basement, where he held close to one-hundred Shadow Takanuva from other dimensions. He was unable to release the Toa, however, because Tobduk and Mazeka arrived there and destroyed him. Eventually, the Order took Destral, and when Takanuva and Pohatu arrived on the island, they found it in ruins. Takanuva started looking for the device that was used to transport the land. He later discovered it in the wreckage. Landscape An enormous fortress was located on Destral and contained workshops, laboratories, armories, prison cells, interrogation chambers, living quarters for the Makuta, and a library of forbidden knowledge. It also contained a large amount of Energized Protodermis for the Brotherhood's various experiments. The fortress itself was huge, covering most of the island, except a portion of the southern tip where [[The Shipwreck|''"The Shipwreck"]] was located. Former Inhabitants *Makuta were powerful shape-shifters who didn't regularly inhabit Destral, but operated from it. *Visorak were spider-like Rahi who patrolled the island for the Makuta. *Rahkshi are essences of Makuta put into powerful suits of armor, and could be found all over the island. *Various species of Rahi, be they native, created, or invasive. Trivia *Some form of teleportation device thought to be connected to a Kanohi Olmak was utilized by the Makuta to transport Destral to any location within the Matoran Universe. Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''A Strike of Lightning'' *''Withering Soul'' *''Early Sunsets'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Diaries of Terax and Vorak'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''Prophecy of Destruction'' *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Comic 12.5'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Stealing'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Midwestern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Auserv Category:Cap'n K Category:Kohila Category:Makar Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Tohunga Tahnok